


I'm glad I remembered you

by plutopurplecat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Episode: s03 Oblivio, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Oblivio Spoilers, Post-Magic Reveal, post-Oblivio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 08:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutopurplecat/pseuds/plutopurplecat
Summary: what if they remembered everything that happened that day?post oblivio





	I'm glad I remembered you

**Author's Note:**

> so hello! I'm pluto and this is my first ever work here on ao3! I'm not new to writing but I must say English isn't my first language so I apologize for any grammar mistakes. 
> 
> I hope you like this short lil piece I came up with! <33

Little ladybugs fluttered around them, restoring their memories that were once lost. Ladybug slowly  opened her eyes to be met with her partner's leather covered chest with her hands in his and his eyes on her. He had that look again on his face, the kind he always had on whenever they're together. That longing, affectionate look that seems to make her heart skip a beat. She was about to roll her eyes as she always did but then she remembered 

She remembered 

She remembered everything that happen today. Every. Single. Detail

She remembered going on the field trip today with her class. She remembered Alya and Nino getting caught by Miss Bustier and half of the class. She remembered an akumatized person,  or so she thought,  terrorizing the place they were visiting. She remembered fighting off said villain with Chat Noir on the rooftop. She remembered Chat getting hit and pulling him in for safety. She remembered herself getting hit in the process 

And she vividly remembered revealing her identity to Chat and him doing the same and that they were in love with each other.

She remembered spending the day with Adrien without even knowing who he really was. Because all she knew about him when her memory was wiped off was that she loved him and that he loved her back. 

He loved her back 

" I couldn't hide my identity from the girl I love " 

" No wonder I fell in love with you " 

" With your permission, my lady "

And apparently, she also remembered that they shared a kiss

They kissed

She kissed Adrien

Adrien kissed her

Adrien Agreste was in love with Marinette Dupain-Cheng

Ladybug was in love with Chat Noir 

With her eyes widening, she took a glance at her partner and — yep his face was as red as hers , probably having the same revelation she was having 

The voices of her best friend and her boyfriend caught her attention and she sprang away from Chat in an instant. She couldn't let them jump to conclusions now. Chat followed suit,  acting as his flirtatious self but she sense some shyness coming from him as he approached them. His cheeks were tinted red as they made eye contact and she couldn't help but do the same. After making sure everyone was safe and that the students had made it to the bus, the two teenagers stayed back for a while and let the commotion of Alya and Nino's akumatization set down

" So, " her partner spoke up. Ladybug's head turned towards her partner,  " we obviously have to talk about, uh, what happened. Right? " he finished

" R-Right now?" she timidly ask. Of course they had to talk about it!  They literally thought they were a couple a few minutes ago!  They even kissed for crying out loud and this time Ch— Adrien remembered!

" Well, yeah. I really, really, meant what I said before Marinette. And, " he took a step closer to her and held her hands in his just like they did before,  " I — "

" Marinette!  Adrien!  " they heard Miss Bustier's voice calling for them, probably worried that the headcount for the students didn't add up 

" W-We have to go " 

" Come by my house tonight?  Please? " his hold on her hands tighten

" Of course, Kitty. " she answered without hesitation.  He let her go after that and they departed.  Both of the teens detransform and quickly made it to the bus just in time. It didn't take long for night to come by, which made Marinette both nervous and excited. Once she made sure her parents were asleep that night, she quickly transformed back into her alter ego and made a dash towards the blonde that captured her heart

Adrien was seen pacing around his room when she swung by, but from the looks of it he didn't even notice she had arrived. Ladybug swung down her Kitty's window and could see he had open it ajar, probably for her to come in when the time came

" I love her,  Plagg "

Now that made her heart skipped many beats

" I thought we established that 3 hours ago " 

" No, Plagg. I love her " he said sternly before continuing. " Before this I only had eyes for Ladybug, my heart belonged to her after all. But with what happened today,  " she could see a small smile gracing his lips as he turned a bit,  " I fell in love with Marinette. I fell in love with her without knowing anything else. Because all that mattered was that I love her. And that she loved me . " he finished with a loving sigh, before that turned into a frown. " But,  " she tensed at that, preparing for the worse. But what?  But he didn't feel that way anymore?  But he was dissapointed to see that she was Ladybug all along? 

" Wha—Marinette?? "

She didn't realize she had said that out loud apparently. 

" Good luck kid,  "  Plagg snickered before running off who knows where. 

Her gaze was set on Adrien's again as he was looking at her. His cheeks were tinted red again and she was just the same. " I'm guessing you heard everythung, huh? " he asked, to which she replied with a nod. 

" What did you mean by ' but ' ? " she asked timidly, referring to his earlier ranting that was cut off

His eyes widen a bit before they gazed down towards the floor. With a deep breath, he set his eyes on her and walked towards her. Once they were an inch apart, he took her hand in his and squeezed it tight. Just like he did before. 

" But,  " he started, his eyes now only train on hers,  " it feels too good to be true "

" Here I am standing in front of the most amazing girl I know and I'm lucky enough to be loved by her. The way I already love her. " he started off. " It just feels like a dream that two of the most wonderful girls I know, " he blissfully sighed,  " are the same person. " Marinette couldn't stop herself from blushing at that. " And today, today was just heaven for me, Marinette. because for a moment, it was just you and me. It was just us being ourselves, being together  and that made me the happiest I've been in a while . "

She didn't know what to say. No really, her mouth was gaping open as she stared like an idiot at the blonde in front of her 

" Everything I said, I really meant it. I love you, my lady. " 

Marinette was positively sure her eyes were filled with tears threatening to fall down onto her cheeks. She just couldn't fathom how lucky she got today. 

" I- I love you too, Adrien. "

He was downright beaming at her, the way he did just before when they " found out " they were dating. Full of love and affection and just pure sincerity. 

" Can I see you, bug? "

And she didn't hesitate at all. Muttering her phrase, a bright pink light engulfed her and now standing in front of him was no longer Ladybug but Marinette. Her heart was beating out of her chest as she gazed into his wondrous eyes. The more she stared, the more she fell for the model. He guided his hands down now, one on her waist to pull her closer and the other intertwined like he did before. " With your permission, my lady " those familiar words were uttered once again and she responded by bringing her lips up to meet with his. 

It's as if everything about today rushed through their minds, reliving the day for only a spur second of when their lips met. The love they had for each other surged on as they deepen the kiss, their intertwined hands squeezing so tight as if they're afraid the other would let go. Marinette was the first to break out of the hold,  both her hands now winding up Adrien's blonde locks, running her fingers through them as she tilted her head for a better angle. Adrien followed suit by grasping her hips and lifted her up by her thighs, making the bluenette wrap her legs around him as she kissed him senseless. Eventually air was needed and they pulled apart with swollen lips and blushing faces 

" I'm glad I remembered everything. I don't care how that's possible, but I am so glad I finally found you " he pecked her nose ever so lovingly. 

" Me too, mon chaton. Me too "


End file.
